


Yes, Sir!

by panna_acida



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nagisa playing cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military AU based on the design of the uniform from official art. Also angst, because i'm evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir!

In Makoto eyes the new recruit was kind of strange, all theory, all book and little practical experience, but from a recruit he could expect any less then that. Right?  
Even if the recruit was one of the best of his curse.

“Ryugazaki?” called Makoto from his desk, flipping through the paper.

“Yes sir?” answered Rei, taking his position in front of his superior.

“You are really good in tactics and the hand combat but not in swimming, and here in Marine is essential, now...” Makoto continued, raising his eyes from the paper and putting his glasses on the table “why the Marine corps and not another?” asked, pointing to the chair on the other side of the desk, to make the boy sit down.

“I...” started Rei with a straight position, crunching his back slowly “... could I speak freely... sir?” asked after a while, receiving a firm nod from his superior.

“A dear friend dragged me here, and I... started to love all the environment and... I’m fascinated by the sea” admitted Rei lowering his eyes, and clearing his voice, hearing even from inside the room the voice of his friend screaming outside, while cleaning. 

Still in his stiff position, near the seat, with his hand clasped behind is back.

After few minute of silence, with Rei still looking the floor, Makoto just started to laugh a little making the other boy raise his eyes bewildered from the sudden action.

“Oh... sorry, sorry I didn’t want to make fun of you” started Makoto raising from his seat and reaching the other boy on the other side of the desk, just to sit on the hard surface of the desk and smile warmly at Rei. “Is just that I know who are you talking about and... yeah it’s easy to be dragged from his personality, and like you, he is one of the reason I’m here” said Makoto shaking his head and moving his eyes outside the window.

“I... didn’t know... sir” started Rei raising his eyes and meeting the green one from his superior./

“Shhh” started Makoto tapping his lips and laughing “no one need to know that, it’s a secret between us” said the green eyed boy winking, and with his right hand tapped Rei shoulder prompting the boy to follow him outside. 

And so Rei did.

After a little walk in complete silence, with only the seagulls in the distance and Nagisa laugh somewhere, both boys reached a covered pool for all the soldier, where his superior finally stopped his walk.

“I can teach you how to swim, if you are ok?” asked Makoto tilting his head and looking at Rei with raised eyebrow.

“But... sir” started Rei shifting his weight from foot to foot “I don’t want to be a bother... sir” continued the boy adjusting his glasses in an awkward way to hide is embarrassment.

“It’s ok, you are not a bother Rei...” stopped for e few second Makoto “can I call you Rei... right?”  
“You can call me whatever you want... sir” stated Rei, stopping all of his movement with his cheeks tinging red.

And at that Makoto face just light up in a big and bright smile.

“Good” started “then Rei, you can call me Makoto, because this lesson are not related with all the military world... well not that much actually, but who cares no one see us, right?” and with a little wink Makoto turned around starting to walk again, toward the changing room.

“Ah... but sir...” and Rei stopped shaking his head and then started to follow Makoto again “Makoto-san, is ok... for sure?”

“Yes, yes, it’s ok Rei don’t worry, and anyway you are under my responsibility so, you don’t need to care about anything when it’s only you and me also we have nearly the same age so I don’t care about grade” continued passing a door and making space to Rei to enter the room.  
“You have a swimsuit?”

“No” shacked his head Rei.

“Mh… maybe I can see if I found one for you... then let’s see tomorrow morning here, ok?” a brief nod from Rei “good” said Makoto turning around again “now I need to go, see you tomorrow Rei” and with another little wink Makoto just left Rei in the changing room, with his mouth open and a big question in his mind.

“Why?”

The next day, Rei was waiting for Makoto in front of the dressing room, with a little bag when an hand clapped on his back making the boy jump, and scream in terror.

“Oh, sorry Rei I didn’t want to scary you” started Makoto from inside the room, with both his hand waving to calm the boy in front of him down.

“It’s ok” started Rei taking a deep breath to calm down, moving inside the room to change his clothes “but please, don’t do that ever again” asked in a pleading voice. Not that Rei was a scaredy cat, but that just cut his life span at last from 5 years.

“Ok, sorry again” said Makoto scratching his cheeks, before handing a paper bag to Rei “here the swimsuits, I hope it fits you” said moving toward a bag on a bench near them.

“Thank Makoto-san” said Rei, with a little bow before turning and starting to change.

All the operation was done in complete silence, an heavy one, with only their breath to take company.

After some time Rei just turned to Makoto and actually looked for real at the other man, because even if he likes to think about it, they are not boys anymore, not in a time like that.

“What’s happening sir... ehm... Makoto-san?” asked Rei approaching his superior, just to be able to watch the other in the eyes, now downcast.

“oh… it’s ok don’t worry, just an all nighters to fill some paper” said Makoto with a little smile before moving away and taking with him his goggles. “...ready?” asked, receiving a brief nod “good, then let’s go”. 

And with that Makoto just left the room to reach the pool, where other recruits where training, or just chilling around.

\---

The swimming lesson proceeded for more then two month without no big result, because every time Rei tried a different style, he just sank like a rock to the bottom of the pool, making like that all the guys around them laugh at his pathetical attempt.

“I can’t” blurted out in frustration one day, taking away is goggles, after resurfacing for the umpteenth time. “Makoto-san I’m a lost cause, seriously we have tried everything but nothing change and I always sink like the damn Titanic!”

“Rei” started Makoto taking Rei hand in his “never give up, never and…” tilted his head a little before continue “we didn’t tried all… there is a style that maybe...” and with that Makoto just sprinted out of the pool leaving Rei, looking at his retreating back with round eyes.

The next day Makoto, just approached Rei with a book about swimming style and all the difference, handing the book to the boy. 

“We didn’t tried this” said pointing out to a page.

“Butterfly?”

“Yes, butterfly” stated Makoto handing the book to Rei just to dive into water, and resurface with a big smile on his face. “Now come inside, so we can start the new training”.

And after that Rei put the book on a near plastic chair, and followed Makoto into the water with a little smile blossoming on his face, because Rei knew perfectly well that that peace was floating away, and sooner that he want to know everything will come to the end.

\---

Three years and everything changed.  
Three years and his view of the world changed thanks to his superior, no, thanks to Makoto-san, the gentle angel that actually appeared in his life.  
The Makoto that started to grow more and more in his heart.  
The Makoto that Rei knew he will never see again, when the war will start.  
The Makoto that now was looking at him in that sweet way.  
The Makoto that will never know his true feeling.

“I’m sorry Sir” started Rei shaking his head.

“Rei...” 

“No, please” interrupted Rei, lowering his eyes “this is the last time we will see each other and I want to take everything back to that day when I entered the first this room, but...” continued Rei pointing at the door behind him, shifting in his seat.  
“Thanks for everything Sir, thanks for taking care of me, thanks for helping me the first years, thanks for always watching over me... us. Thanks for everything”   
And like that Rei ended is little speech, raising from his seat and bowing, before turning around and starting to move his first, shaking step toward the door.

“Wait!” shouted Makoto raising from his seat, just in time to grab Rei wrist, stopping the boy.   
“I need to say something too, Rei” continued looking at the blue haired boy back “you know how Nagisa dragged you here… right?” a brief nod “well, I love you…” and at that Rei turned around looking surprised by the sudden confession, and just stared at Makoto with his cheeks starting to ting with red.

“I fell in love with you even before we know each other… actually this happened when you where running on one of your competition and…” and Makoto blushed really hard, and Rei followed.  
“I just…” scrolled his shoulder “fall really hard, and Nagisa, the person he is, saw everything and wanted to act like cupid, that’s why you are here now… I’m sorry” and with that last apologize Makoto eyes fell downcast on his hand gripping Rei wrist.

During all that confession Rei just stared at Makoto without saying anything, just listening to all of his word.

“I don’t know what to say” started Rei after a while in complete silence, shaking his head.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to say anything, because it’s my fault you where dragged in this mess, it’s my fault that in less the a week you need to be sent to the front… it’s my fault that I let my feeling cloud my judgment”

“NO!” said with a firm voice Rei, shaking his head and going to take the other boy hand in his free one.   
“No” continued Rei in a more calming voice “it was my decision to come here knowing the possible consequence, it was my decision to enroll in Marine, it was my decision to fall so hard for y…” and there Rei stopped, his eyes going wild, and his face blossoming like a tomato “i… i…” stuttered, and started to look around him searching for a possible escape.

“you fell for me” repeated bewildered Makoto, with a big smile starting to blossom on his face “YOU FALL FOR ME!” screamed, just before Rei clasped his mouth with his now free hand.

“Shhhh” said Rei, taking a deep breath and removing his hand from the boy soft lips, missing already the contact. He didn’t want to say that out loud, not before going away, but seeing that sweet smile, and the beautiful eyes lightning like that was worth of his sudden and unexpected confession.  
“Yes” admitted out loud, closing his eyes “yes, I fell for you really hard, but Makoto-san you are my superior and like you already said I need to go, I don’t want to ruin anyone life, I don’t want to ruin your life” and ended with the first tears rolling down his face, going to cover his face.

“Rei” started Makoto going to take the boy face in his hand “please look at me” said going to remove the tears rolling down his face with his thumb.  
“You are not ruining anyone life, you are making my life brighter” said Makoto bumping their forehead when finally Rei removed the hand from his face “and you can choose for my heart, this is my decision, I choose to love you and this will never change... never” ended Makoto closing his eyes and brushing their nose together.

“But...”

“Stop but, stop what if… stop, I don’t care of anything, I know you need to leave, I know what could happen, but I don’t care” said opening again his eyes to look in the purple one in front of him “it’s my choice, remember this, it’s my choice to love you” and with a little peck on Rei lips Makoto ended the discussion, silencing the blue haired boy definitely.  
“one last thing” added after few second “come back to me… promise”

“I can’t promise anything Makoto-san” started Rei “but there a thing I can do. Fight, fight with all I’ve got and come back to you” said with firm voice but blushing till his toes, but with a little smile adorning his face.

After that little speech both boys remained in complete silence, just feeling the other warm body in their arm.  
But nothing last forever, and after only few minute a loud knock on the door made both of them jump and look around, before looking at their new found love.

“For now... goodbye” started Rei moving his first step toward the door.

“For now” repeated Makoto following the other boy at the door, giving again a little peck on the soft lips just before the door is opened.

"Goodbye... sir” said at last Rei bowing, before swinging open the door and running out.

“Goodbye… Rei” said Makoto, closing the door, hoping to see is new found love again.

\---

One and half year, one and half years with little message. Another years without any message, till one letter, one single letter arrived in his hand.

_“I’m sorry Makoto-san, it seams I didn’t fight with all I had._   
_I’m really sorry I couldn’t come back to you, but I hope you will find someone else to love, someone that could understand you, someone you can love with all you’ve got._   
_I know is really short this letter, but I don’t know what else to write, because... I’m sorry, I’m really sorry._   
_With love Rei Ryugazaki.”_

“that’s not fair at all Rei” said Makoto out loud “that’s not fair at all” repeated with tears starting to roll down his face, going to wet the little piece of paper already spotted already with dry tears, when a little and strained smile appeared on his face.  
“right, i need to go” said raising from his desk “I promise I will live Rei, I promise I will fight even for you, so you just wait for me... wait... ” and with that Makoto just took his bag and moved toward the bus waiting for him.

“The front is waiting for me” and with that Makoto left all behind him, dreaming about that smile.


End file.
